


I can't be mad at you

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [17]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Jake has a kid, implied crossover - Freeform, post minor betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Jake ruminates on the similarities between his daughter and coworker.
Relationships: Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 11





	I can't be mad at you

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into its own series later.

"I can't be mad at you." Jake thinks to himself one day, watching Cassandra one day in the library. Though she's done so many harmful actions she's never done them with the intention of hurting someone.

He looks at the too smart redhead and thinks of his own daughter in California. The two girls, despite being almost a decade apart in ages were remarkably similar. 

They both had long red hair. The modest style of dress. So clever and so shy before their trust had been earned. But they'd both talk your ear off when they knew you weren't going to walk away. They both were so, so smart, and the world had tried and failed to beat it out of the. To teach them that being smart was a bad thing. He hopes his wide-eyed and brilliant daughter never learns about the real magic of the world. She's so smart, and she and Cassandra are so alike he knows his daughter would try to fix the world with magic too.

Comparing the two he doesn't notice that he's being watched watching Cass and Eve. He doesn't notice the small smile he's watching the two with. He also doesn't notice the way the three other men pause to wonder at his more than slightly odd behavior.

"So what's so interesting?" He does notice the slap as the Aussie drops his hand onto his shoulders along with the other's grating voice.

"Cut it out, man." He shakes the other's hand off, sparing one more glance at the two women before focusing on Jones.

"Come on, you gonna make a move? You know Eve's basically taken. So it must be Cassie you're watching so intently." Ezekial grins and goes to slap the other man on the shoulder again only for him to dodge. "You sly dog, watching her to figure out how to best ask her-"

"It's not like that!" Jake is quick to protest. He balls his hands, feeling a little sick at Ezekial's implications. "She just- She just reminds me of someone. Someone I care about a lot. Someone that I'm NOT dating. That I haven't dated. That I would NEVER date either." He cuts off the Aussie before he can start on any other path.

"Ah! I get it mate. Like a sister or something." He faces the girls as well. "So what's the name of this mystery girl that's got you watching Cass so intently?"

"Willow. She lives in California." Jake sighs, hoping the minimal information is good enough that Ezekial will drop it.

"Why don't you go visit her then? I'm sure whatever your relationship she'll enjoy seeing you." Jake side-eyes Ezekial, briefly wondering if the other librarian has hit his head or something.

"That's some good advice actually. I think I will after our next mission." Jake nods to himself. They've been pretty busy and he really does deserve a break.

"You have a new mission! Best get a move on!" Jinkens calls from the Annex. 


End file.
